


yems

by niekuo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niekuo/pseuds/niekuo
Summary: u get no summary u have to read to know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	yems

wilbur b like "i'm semi i stay automatic money add then multiply i call it math for mathematics"


End file.
